


For Her

by orphan_account



Series: Ron and Leslie Friendship and ship one-shots [3]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Takes place after "Ron and Tammys"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know that all of my ronslie fics are like this but im 1,000,000% trash for Leslie being sleep deprived/drunk/sick/injured/really emotionally unstable and Ron taking care of her.

It was for her, then again most of the thing he did nowadays were. She was amazing, she was sweet, funny, brilliant, and frankly, adorable. He looked down at her, passed out on the table. “She’s had enough, call it off.”

“That’s not how it works, she’s out.” Ron had had it. He couldn’t stand to stand there and watch her suffer while his mom and his ex wife drank to control his future. So he grabbed the jar and chugged it, he drank every last drop and he had done it for her. He couldn’t imagine how miserable she must have been. She had just just drank a large amount of Swanson liquor, which was intended for Swansons only. And Leslie Knope was definitely not a Swanson. 

 

***

 

Once his mom and Tammy One had left he pulled up a chair and sat down beside her. “Ron?” she asked groggily.

“Shhh” he said, placing his hand on her shoulder and beginning to gently rub her back. She smiled and leaned into him and fell asleep. 

After a while everyone had gotten back to work except for Leslie, who was still passed out, and Ron, who was looking after her (also because he couldn’t get up, seeing as Leslie had her arms wrapped him and was using his chest as a pillow while he sat uncomfortably in his chair). Naturally, it was beginning to get a bit loud. “Everyone stop talking.” he ordered. They all groaned.

Tom whined, “Can’t Leslie just sleep somewhere e-”

“Did you not hear what I just said?” Ron interrupted. Tom glared and sat down, resuming his work. Ron looked down at Leslie, who seemed to have woken up a little. She looked to be barely conscious but he could see her giving him a smile of appreciation. He grinned back at her as she dozed off.


End file.
